


Here's to Us Finding Ourselves (and Each Other Along the Way)

by FlyingUnderTheStars



Series: Where The Puzzle Pieces Fit Together [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis Changes Everything, India, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingUnderTheStars/pseuds/FlyingUnderTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Avengers Canon Divergence-</p><p>Darcy makes a decision that leads her not to New Mexico and Dr. Foster, but instead to Kolkata, India, and an adventure not even she could dream up.<br/>Crazy doesn't begin to cover it.<br/>But it's going to try anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Us Finding Ourselves (and Each Other Along the Way)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction (WOO!). I've had this concept sitting on my computer for about 8 months, and finally finished enough that I'm confident it doesn't completely suck. Heads up: If this continues (which I think it will, but honestly anything can happen) I will probably end this story around the beginning of the Avengers Movie canon. I plan on writing a sequel for over the course of the Avengers timeline, continuing this story. But, as I said, we will see. So, I hope you enjoy, and I really appreciate feedback. Thank you!
> 
> PS. Seeing as I don't have more money that God, I don't own the Marvel Characters, Movies or anything else that would indicate I own a swimming pool filled with money. Shocking, I know.

Darcy Lewis has a decision to make.

It sort of sucks that she’s really shitty at making those. Even for something like what type of peanut butter she wants, she has a hard time making up her mind.

Though to be fair, the whole crunchy vs. smooth debate is a rather trying one. She also realizes that this decision isn’t really on par with peanut butter selection; this is her fucking _future_.

With her roommate out partying at one of Culver’s Frat Houses, the apartment is nearly silent, aside from a few muffled thumps which sporadically be heard through the walls.

Darcy has been looking back and forth between the two pieces of paper laid out in front of her for the past half hour. They aren’t all that visually captivating. It's just black ink on white paper, and the sheets are identical in nearly every aspect—except what each said.

For Darcy, these two sheets of paper are _literally_ her life at the crossroads.

This decision, in all likelihood will impact her life for years to come.

She glances to the paper sitting on the left.

 

_**Position:** Intern for Astrophysicist Dr. Jane Foster_

_**Location:** Puente Antiguo, New Mexico_

_**Details:** Room, Stipend and Transportation provided. _

_**Credits Earned:** Two Credits. _

_**Duration:** One year. _

_**Supervisor:** Dr. Jane Foster._

 

She runs her hands through her hair and sighs. Wearily, she glances at the second sheet.

 

 

_**Position:** Honors Culver Volunteer Service Mission at the Open Arms Orphanage. _

_**Location:** Kolkata, India. _

_**Details:** Stipend for Necessities, Boarding and Meals Provided at Orphanage, Facility of the Bengali Language preferable. _

_**Credits** **Earned:** Four credits. _

_**Duration:** One Year _

_**Supervisor:** Asmi Saha. _

 

She thinks back through the past few months of her life. Remembers the pain, the fear, and the downward spiral of both her academic performance and social life.

She thinks about how fucking _unhappy_ she has been.

Lifting up one of the two sheets, her eyes scan over the words one more time, before she crumples the paper in her hand and tosses it into the nearby wastebasket.

Reaching for her phone, Darcy glances at the remaining paper.

 _“This is the right decision,'_ She tells herself. _  
_

_'This is my chance’_ She looks at the number…

 _‘This is my out’_ … and punches it into her phone.

_Ring._

_Ring._

The anticipation starts to gnaw at her, and her leg starts bouncing under the desk.

_Click._

_"Hello?"_

Darcy swallows nervously before speaking.

“Hello, Dr. Parkson? It’s Darcy Lewis. I’d like to confirm my place in the Honors Culver Volunteer Service Mission in Kolkata, India.”

 

And with that, it's done.

After a few minutes of ironing out the details, she tells her advisor goodbye and hangs up.

Sitting in silence, a thought hits Darcy like a ton of bricks.

 _‘I’m going halfway around the world.’_ The room suddenly seems so immense and so constricting all at once.

She’s elated and anxious and absolutely terrified. Terrified of the idea of living on the other side of the globe, of being in this new place, but also fully aware she can’t possibly stay where she is.

Taking a deep breath, she repeats the mantra she has recited to herself since beginning to even consider getting away from Culver.

_This is the only option._

_This is a fresh start._

_This is an escape._

_Her escape._

“I’m going to India.” She whispers, no one around to hear but the silent room.

Saying the words aloud brings the beginnings of a smile to Darcy’s face.

“I’m actually going to India,” She says the words louder, the syllables sounding slightly giddy as they roll off of her tongue.

“I’m going to motherfucking India.” She shouts, grabbing the paper from the table. She pumps her fist into the air, and shouts,

“Goooooodbye Culver!”

For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Darcy _smiles_.

 

 With this decision Darcy Lewis has permanently altered the course of her life. Everything from this point in time onwards happens because of the decision Darcy Lewis makes in an apartment during her (second) senior year at Culver University.

This is the moment that changed the course her life forever.

Crazy doesn’t begin to cover it.

But it’s going to try anyway.


End file.
